reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Carlos
Don Carlos, a very attractive and eligible Spanish Prince. The son of a king, and on the prowl for his own Queen to gain power and wealth sooner. He is very charming and well educated and appears genuine. Personality Don Carlos is nothing like the man expected of him. He is charming, playful, and he enjoys adventures. He wants to play a game where he is chased by Mary through the woods. And, he wants Mary to whip him, sexually. Season 3 *'The Price' Don Carlos sailed from Spain specifically to meet her majesty Queen Elizabeth. He had written to her already, seeking an audience with the new Queen. Upon meeting her, he revealed though they were a good match politically, he wanted her as his bride because he was tired of waiting for his father, King Philip to die. He wanted to be a King. Elizabeth said he would consider his request. The Price. Days later, Elizabeth told him she was interested in his marriage proposal. However, a rumor had started circulating about her and Don Carlos requested she lift her skirt to prove her female status. Elizabeth refused, insulted at his bold and very rude accusation and sent him on his way, thus ending their brief relationship. The Price. Don Carlos left England for Austria and was courting Archduchess Anna of Austria for a few weeks. Things were going well until she found out about his sexual fetish. They both viewed his fetish, and her discomfort with it as a deal breaker and ended their relationship. In A Clearing Fight or Flight After, he made his way to France to court the widowed Queen Mary of Scotland. The Hound and the Hare *'Fight or Flight' - (Mentioned) Greer encourages Mary Stuart to find a suitor, as many are eager to court her; Charles of Austria, the earl of Arran, even Prince Don Carlos of Spain. *'Wedlock' Greer told Mary Stuart The Spanish alliance from her marriage to Don Carlos would empower her and their nation against Queen Elizabeth, and having Spain would allow her to bring Lola and her family home alive. Season 4 *'With Friends Like These' *'Playing With Fire' - (Mentioned) Mary Stuart mentioned the last person, who wanted The Crown Matrimonial as part of their marriage agrement, tried to have her murdered. Notes * Catherine's spies informed Mary Stuart that Don Carlos of Spain was looking for a wife. Extreme Measures. * The son of The king of Spain and looking for a Queen to marry so he may become a king. The Price * Informally engaged to Queen Elizabeth. Don Carlos and Elizabeth * Brought up the rumour of Queen Elizabeth being a man that were started by Amy Dudley The Price to Queen Mary weeks after leaving England. The Hound and the Hare * Had been courting Archduchess Anna of Austria after leaving Queen Elizabeth's court weeks earlier. The Price * Wish to marry Queen Mary prior to his accident. Don Carlos and Mary * Don Carlos and Mary meet, and both expected an engagement. The Hound and the Hare * Don Carlos and Mary Stuart's were formally engaged, but it was officially called off, 2 hours before their wedding. Our Undoing Wedlock Trivia Don Carlos, Spain’s sexy and charming prince. With aspirations to be king (a good one) and very specific sexual taste, Don Carlos will prove a point of intrigue and desire for the Royals. Season Three. http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/reign-season-3-pirate-spy-and-prince.html Historical Notes * Belonged to the House of Habsburg and the House of Aviz * Don Carlos had a sexual fetish, however, it didn't occur until after his head injury. The Hound and the Hare * It was heavily rumored, by multiple people of importance, Don tortured and abused animals. * Don Carlos didn't have his head injury for another 2 years in 1562 when he was 17. The Hound and the Hare * Archduchess Anna of Austria was 32 years old in 1560, and had already married 14 years earlier with several children already. Don Carlos would have only been 15. The Hound and the Hare * There were two Don Carlos in the 1500s. The first was more commonly referred to as Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor who was already king, and the father of King Philip II, but died in 1558. * The 2nd Don Carlos was Carlos, Prince of Asturias and was the first son of King Philip II and his first wife, Maria Manuela. He died at 23 years old. * Was betrothed to Princess Elizabeth of France, and years later, her younger sister, Princess Margaret. * Briefly in talks to marry Mary, Queen of Scots, and Anna of Austria. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Spanish Category:Male Category:Prince Category:Royals